In the semiconductor industry, various manufacturing processes are typically carried out on a workpiece (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) in order to achieve various results thereon. Processes such as ion implantation, for example, can be performed in order to obtain a particular characteristic on or within the workpiece, such as limiting a diffusivity of a dielectric layer on the workpiece by implanting a specific type of ion. Conventionally, ion implantation processes are performed in either a batch process, wherein multiple workpieces are processed concurrently, or in a serial process, wherein a single workpiece is individually processed. Traditional high-energy or high-current batch ion implanters, for example, are operable to achieve an ion beam line, wherein a large number of wafers may be placed on a wheel or disk, and the wheel is spun and radially translated through the ion beam, thus exposing all of the workpieces surface area to the beam at various times throughout the process. Processing batches of workpieces in such a manner, however, generally makes the ion implanter substantially large in size.
In a typical serial process, on the other hand, an ion beam is either scanned in a single axis across a stationary wafer, or the wafer is translated in one direction past a fan-shaped, or scanned ion beam. The process of scanning or shaping a uniform ion beam, however, generally requires a complex beam line, which is generally undesirable at low energies. Furthermore, a uniform translation and/or rotation of either the ion beam or the wafer is generally required in order to provide a uniform ion implantation across the wafer. However, such a uniform translation and/or rotation can be difficult to achieve, due, at least in part, to substantial inertial forces associated with moving the conventional devices and scan mechanism s during processing.
Therefore, a need exists for a device for scanning an ion beam across a workpiece, wherein the workpiece is uniformly translated and/or rotated with respect to the ion beam.